


Sneak Peek

by IckleRooster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRooster/pseuds/IckleRooster
Summary: Ginny has had too much to drink because of a certain someone ignoring her and Ron, feeling the same way, takes it upon himself to help her sleep it off.





	Sneak Peek

‘Pour me a drink, damn it!’

Ginny Weasley was drunk.

It was several weeks after the end of the Second Wizarding War, things were slowly getting back to normal, people were moving on with their lives, and a party to celebrate peace and the lives that had been lost was being thrown at the Burrow. Much like for Bill and Fleur’s Wedding, a large marquee had been erected in the yard, a fair number of guests were still drinking and dancing to the music being performed by the Weird Sisters.

Ron Weasley had not been able to stomach the sight of his two best friends together, pressed together on the dancefloor in a slow waltz and so he had retreated to the kitchen for a quiet Butterbeer. That was when his sister had walked in, or stumbled in rather, like a new born deer she was having trouble keeping upright in the state she was in and because she was wearing high heels. Her dress was beautiful though, emerald green and tight, far too low cut to be appropriate.

When she had kicked off her high heels to walk barefoot across the tiled floor, Ron had caught a glimpse of her knickers as she had bent over to pick them up.

‘I think you’ve had enough,’ said Ron, pulling his Butterbeer out of her reach.

Ginny made a reach for it, and when unable to get it, groaned as she faceplanted the table.

‘I don’t think I’ve had enough,’ she said unconvincingly, turning her head to the side and looking up at her brother. ‘One more? Please?’

‘No,’ said Ron firmly. ‘I think it’s your bed time.’

Ginny made a face. ‘You’re not my mother,’ she said, but she remained unmoved against the table.

Ron sighed and put his Butterbeer down on the kitchen sink and then moved to the fridge. He grabbed one of the bottles with the hangover remedy that had been brewed in preparation for the party. He handed it to his sister, who naturally assumed it to be alcohol and consumed it without question.

‘Urgh,’ she said, making a face after slamming the bottle down. ‘What kind of alcohol was that?’

‘It was the hangover remedy,’ said Ron, taking the empty bottle and disposing of it. ‘Should help clear your thoughts in a bit and you’ll be fine in the morning because of it.’

‘I asked for alcohol,’ Ginny said begrudgingly, slamming her hand on the table before slumping back down onto it.

‘Come on,’ he said, pulling her upright, bending at the knees and putting one of her arms around his shoulders.

‘But the party…’ Ginny said, trailing off and pointing aimlessly in the wrong direction.

‘Will be over soon anyway,’ said Ron, leading his sister across the kitchen towards the staircase.

Ginny whimpered, and her head lolled on her brothers’ shoulder, walking automatically under his lead and beginning to ascend the stairs.

‘Let’s dance,’ she whispered in to his ear, pushing her weight against him.

‘You’re in no state to do such thing,’ said Ron, taking it slowly up the stairs.

‘But I promised you…’ she said, Ron could smell the amount of alcohol on her breath.

‘You’re forgiven,’ said Ron as they reached the landing outside Ginny’s bedroom. ‘Come on, in we go.’

‘This isn’t the dance floor,’ Ginny said, staggering sideways. ‘Where’s the party?’

‘The party is over, I told you,’ said Ron, holding her shoulders to stop her from falling over. ‘Now, do you think you can get changed into your pyjamas on your own?’

Ginny shrugged. ‘I’ll try,’ she said, and before Ron could even think about turning his back, Ginny reached for the hem of her skirt and pulled it straight upwards.

‘Blimey,’ said Ron, turning to look away. ‘I thought you’d at least wait for me to leave the room.’

There was silence for a moment and then, suddenly, a thud. Ron turned around curiously, making sure to look high, and found Ginny was no longer standing. She’d fallen onto her bed, rather unladylike, with her dress pulled up over her face, her legs apart and her arms were locked into place making her clearly stuck. Ron was at least glad for her that she had her underwear on.

‘Bloody hell,’ said Ron, glancing quickly at the door to Ginny’s room which was still wide open.

He quickly moved to shut it and approached his sister cautiously again, and after seeing no movement, his only guess was that she’d finally passed out.

‘Don’t look she’s your sister, don’t look she’s your sister,’ Ron said to himself repeatedly as he pulled the dress up and over her head. ‘And… those are her breasts.’

Ron stared at the exposed chest of his sister. They weren’t much if he was being honest, maybe b-cups, but what bewildered him the most was why she hadn’t worn a bra. She wasn’t wearing a strapless dress. He could only think that she had been secretly hoping for someone else to be undressing her tonight rather than her brother. That was the thought that made him look away.

He went through the drawers of her dresser and picked out her pyjamas and went about dressing her, again looking as little as possible, and telling himself over and over not to stare. Once he’d put her in place and pulled the covers over her, Ginny stirred and stretched and opened her eyes and saw her brother standing over her.

‘Hmm— Ron, what?’ she asked, blinking and looking around as she stretched again.

‘You passed out,’ said Ron truthfully, giving her a small smirk. ‘I figure that hangover remedy has kicked in. Feeling any better?’

Ginny rubbed her head. ‘I still feel drunk,’ she said, looking down and lifting the covers and noticing she no longer wore her skirt. ‘Did you change me?’

‘Well when you couldn’t do it for yourself…’ said Ron, trailing off with a shrug.

Ginny glared at him, and then, seeing the look on his face, she started giggling.

‘Did you sneak a peek at me or something?’ she asked, continuing to giggle.

‘What?’ Ron asked, sitting upright suddenly. ‘No! You’re my sister, of course not.’

‘It would be OK if you did,’ she said, and she began sniggering to herself.

‘Just go to sleep,’ said Ron, and he stood up and went to move out of the room.

‘Wait, Ron,’ said Ginny, grabbing his wrist and stopping him in his tracks.

‘What?’ he asked angrily, becoming impatient of her silliness.

‘I’m serious you know,’ she said to with raised eyebrows. ‘I saw you watching them. I was watching them too, you know? I know I’m not her, I know I’m your little sister, but if it’ll help, if it’ll make the night bearable, you could have a peek.’

Ron stared at her. ‘That’s just the alcohol talking,’ he said, and he pulled his wrist free from her grasp.

‘Maybe,’ said Ginny, and she gave him a soft smile. ‘Or maybe all I wanted tonight was for someone to see me, touch me and here you are.’

He stood there thinking about it for much longer than he should have. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. He felt like either way was a bad choice. Five minutes ago, he’d been chanting to himself that she was his sister. She wasn’t his to be touched. In the end he walked away, leaving her in his wake with a saddened face, which was quite typical for how his relationships went.

‘Goodnight Ginny,’ said Ron from the threshold, looking back at her one more time before closing the door behind him.


End file.
